A Piece of My Heart
by Coffee and Cyanide
Summary: Each time we kill, a small part of our heart dies," [post Gluhen fic] Mamoru finally let Weiss go, but Nagi is their replacement. Not quite Weiss and not quite Schwarz, the telekinetic is Omi's attack dog. [.yaoi.] [RanNagi]


_"Each time we kill, a small part of our heart dies"_  
Each time we fall in love, we get a bit of it back. 

Ran had told Sena that. And Mamoru knew that he had heard the same words from the redhead. Every time he looked in Nagi's eyes, he heard them. The quiet 'it is done' that would come over the cell phone, or the slow blink that the telekinetic would give told Mamoru everything. Nagi was never meant for this line of work, Mamoru had decided. He had thought this way back when he was still Omi, facing Schwarz. When Tot had died, when Nagi had show up right after that, plain faced and dry eyed. But it was right now that Mamoru regretted hiring the telekinetic. Nagi sat before him, looking uncomfortable in jeans and a sweater, hands limp in his lap.

"Mission....ka?" The brunette asked, voice perfectly even. It wasn't a trick he'd picked up from Crawford, the American had far more poise than to just deaden his emotions. It seemed that Nagi was turning the idea over in his head. He had killed for Mamoru before, quite easily, but playing bodyguard was an old trick, not a new one. Assasination, however, wasn't on his list of things to do. He had never been an active member in assasinations with Schwarz either.

"Aa, the newly created Weiss hasn't connected enough as a team to pull it off," Mamoru let the words slide out of his mouthy, but he watched the slight narrowing of Nagi's one visible eye. The telekinetic knew a lie when he saw one, and was intelligent enough to guess what it was. Mamoru had been slow in getting together a new Weiss, and even slower to give them missions.

"...Ah, I see," Lying doesn't become you, Nagi thought. The mission seemed simple enough. Assasinate a 'dark beast' who experiemented with children. But he only had a single sheet of paper in front of him, surely it had to be more complicated if Mamoru wasn't going to send Weiss, "And the catch?"

"Rumor has it these are Talents," Mamoru conceded, giving up on the vain hope that he could get Nagi to agree to do the mission before hearing all the terms. The other didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Of course destroying the project completely meant eradicating all the children as well, and Nagi was sure that Mamoru couldn't tarnish any of his precious Weiss like that. He nodded slowly.

"Ryoukai"  
What does one do after he breaks the necks of seventeen children, aged nine to thirteen?

Go for a walk. Nagi Naoe, once bodyguard and member of Schwarz, now dog to Takatori Mamoru, was strolling down the street. His hands were shoved in his pockets, just in case someone might see the invisible blood that stained them. He was dressed in the same jeans and sweater he had worn to see Mamoru. Stonewashed jeans that were a little too large and a green sweater that came from a thrift store. Buying clothes wasn't a priority of his.

What does an assasin tired of being an assasin do when he's stabbed in the gut?

Ran, Aya to many, seemed about ready to answer this question, crouched down by the mailbox, fingers pushing into his own stomach. His face didn't show any of the pain that came with dripping blood onto the sidewalk. But when one's profession is death, they expect Him to come sooner or later. Only Ran would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

"Nnng," Was the first thing Ran said. For some reason Hell seemed a lot more comfortable than he would have imagined. Nice soft beds, whitewashed walls and the smell of baking cookies. When he opened his eyes, Hell rather looked like a small apartment with a balconey overlooking the city. Hell also had a rather familiar looking devil carrying a pot of tea.

"Abyssian," The brunette nodded his head, setting the pot down next to the bed. Ran took the time to survey the area, his long steel needles were laying next to him, within arm's reach. He was wearing the same pants as he had before, sans socks, shoes and shirt. The knife had been removed and his stomach neatly bandaged.

"...Ah," 'Why' wanted to escape his lips, but Ran couldn't find the clarity to ask the question. This would be the second, probably third, time that Nagi had saved his life. With no reason, and if asked about it the telekinetic wasn't likely to hand over an answer.

"I'd stay quiet, especially if Jei comes in," Nagi said cryptically and left the es-Weiss to stew. Ran knew little of the thin brunette, save his name. That he had only learned when Omi had stopped him from charging the telekinetic. Nagi Naoe, who would kill as easily as he could blink. As to why Nagi would pick him off the street, bleeding to death, it was a bit of a mystery. But Ran wasn't going to complain either way, he didn't mind being alive, but he wouldn't mind being dead either. The real question on his mind right now was 'who was Jei'? The little statement, like a veiled command that Nagi had left behind seemed to have a point; Nagi didn't seem the type to talk unless he had something to say...

* * *

The sound of a door opening alerted Ran, he grabbed one of the long steel needles and held it in his right hand. Nagi gave a muted greeting to someone, who responded with a small laugh and equally soft greeting. Ran watched the hallway, to see if he might catch a glimpse of the elusive 'Jei'. He did, and it was far from his expectations. The shock of white hair and a yellows eye met him first, and only then did he take in the many scars and pale lips. A body that was built light, like Nagi's, but instead of willowy thin, had muscle sculpted onto the thin limbs. The single eye rolled around once, focusing on him as Nagi let some words drop, as an apology or an explanation.

"He was bleeding out," Was all that the telekinetic said. And Jei, who Ran knew better as Farfarello shrugged, shoulders moving fluidly. He was lacking the berserker air, the insane laughter and masochist smiles. He seemed, almost normal; at least as normal as one gets when they room with an assasin.

"Take better care of him than you did that fish," Was all that Jei said, before vanishing down the hallway. Nagi nodded, and followed, outof Ran's line of vision. Was that all staged? His mind raced to fill in the blanks. Nagi worked under Omi, strike that, Mamoru Takatori. Takatori had let Weiss go, which was odd enough. Farfarello had been part of Schwarz, as had Nagi, and both had tried to kill him before. There would be no point in saving him then killing him, and it didn't seem Nagi or Farfarello's style. Nagi was more reserved, and Farfarello the exact opposite.

Ran was taken good care of while he mended. He was fed, and given free range of the apartment. He saw little of Jei, the Irishman most often at work, or shopping or the like. Nagi was a constant presence, only leaving when he got a call from Omi. However, they never talked Ran was never sure what to say and Nagi never started conversation. The most they had said to each other in the past couple of months was 'White rice or brown rice?'

"I should go," Ran said, gathering up his things. His things, which really only consisted of some more clothes that had mysteriously appeared at the foot of his bed one day and some magazines that had come to his ownership the same way. The telekinetic blinked, then slowly nodded, taking a moment to pour himself a mug of tea before responding verbally. Ran supposed that this came from working with Schuldich, not needing verbal communication.

"..it has been an honor," Nagi found the words to convey what he meant. He had not thought of Ran as an enemy since he worked under Reiji Takatori. He had admired the redhead's strength of character, dedication and skill. He truly meant the words, but saw that Ran was slightly confused by this.  
"Thank you, it has," Ran responded automatically.

"Was that as Aya Fujimiya, or as Aya of Weiss?" Nagi asked as Ran turned to leave. The man straightened, his back stiffening at that comment. He could feel Nagi weighing him, and knew that the question held more questions inside of it. Nagi wanted to know of Ran wanted back into Weiss, in a way. He wanted to see a glimpse of Ran's soul, with that question.

"...Neither, as Ran Fujimiya ex-member of Weiss,"

And now Nagi had something else to turn over in his head for the week.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, it will eventually be Ran/Nagi, suck it up and deal with it. This is a bit of post-Gluhen, but since I much rather like the character designs from the original Weiss better, that is how they look. I always wondered what happened to Farf in Gluhen, he just doesn't get to have fun like everyone else. (BTW, Crawford is really creepy looking in Gluhen, and I want Schu's hat!) Weiss will play a larger role in it, and there will be plot. I'm just trying to set the stage a little.

Sneak peeks:  
-Youji will not be tormented, poor guy was tormented enough in Gluhen.  
-Ran/Ken will NEVER show up, EVER.  
-Epitaph...what was it? Ezsset isn't gone, that is for sure, and supposedly Epitaph is... and who was the original Todo?

Next Chapter: Jei and Ran have a talk. Nagi and Mamoru have a talk. People die and it seems that Schwarz is popping up everywhere.


End file.
